TMNT: Double Fast Forward
by StoryBoArdist
Summary: When the turtles accidently switch the coordinates for the Kranng's Dimensional Portal, they wind up in alternate future dimension...and meet their selves? What kinda crazy adventure is in stored for the turtles now? Find out in TMNT: Double Fast Forward. (2k12 meet 2k3) Chap. 3 is Up!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Don't own any thing other than story. First Ninja turtles Fanfiction.(Updated:Fixed Formatting)  
**

* * *

**TMNT: Double Fast Forward- Prologue**

Four giant, humanoid Turtles made their way down the enemy's, Kranng, base. Hiding away in the shadows from detection with only one goal in mind.  
_"Take out the dimensional teleporter."_

Two Kranng droids walk down the hall on guard when something drops from the ceiling. They both turned around and looked to the ground. A screwdriver laid on the floor. The Kraang looks up to the ceiling only to have their bodies sliced in half by dual swords.

"Nice going Donnie, I said to be quiet. Were ninjas!" Leo scolds in a low voice. "Well I'm sorry, but I AM the only one carrying in the equipment here." Donnie shot back. Donnie crouches down to pick up his fallen screwdriver.  
"*Sigh*, Let's keep going." Leo instructed, pointing in the leading direction. The turtle team follows as suit, making their way down the Base's halls.

The area was flooded with Kranng droids whom sole purpose was to protect the teleporter itself.

"So we go in, take down the shield and destroy the Teleporter, THEN take out the Kraang?" Mikey ask to be sure of the simple plan.  
"Yes, then we take out the Kraang." Leo confirms.  
"Sounds like my kinda plan!" Raphael smirks, pounding his fist into his hand.

*They stealthily made their way over to the Dimensional teleporter passing dodging behind the control panel and slipping past the guards to the back of the teleporter.  
"Okay Donnie, do your thing." Leo whispered.  
Donnie pops into the system with his gadgets and began trying to breach and bypass the security system.

- WAAP WAAP WHAAP -

I'm alarm suddenly blaze through the base styling the Turtles.

" Donnie ! " Raph calls wanting an explanation.  
" It seems the crime security detected my Device, but how?!" Donnie exclaims.  
" Then fix it!"Raph shouts back , getting in a fight in stance ready to defend.  
"Don't let the Kraang get to Donnie! " Leo commands taking a stand, unsheathing his katanas.

They were now surrounded by dozens of Kranng of them pulling out Laser guns to blast the Turtles.  
" Booyakasha !" Mikey yells into battle beginning the fight.  
Donnie worked feverishly. Sweat beading down his face to his chin, working hard to break pass the firewalls of security codes.

Leo sliced through the droid's bodies, dodging the multiple blast heading his way. As Leo ducks from another Laser blast Mikey jumps over-head and grabs the Firing Kraang Droid with his Kusarigama and fling it into a group of approaching Droids.  
"Come on, come on ." Don chanted under his breath desperately.

" Hurry up Don, we can't hold them all off forever!" Raph calls as he stabs two Kranng Droids in the chest before kicking them aside to handle more heading his way.  
"I'm trying!" Donnie stammered . He continued to type away at the handheld device.  
"Breaking in isn't easy!"  
"Then try harder!" Raph retorts turning his back to the enemy only to get shot in the shell by the Lazers.

Raph lost his balance and fell forwards to the floor losing his sais in the process .  
As he struggles to get back up , three kraang droids began to loom over him readying to shoot again. All Raph was able to do was looking up in pure terror as they took aim at him.

" Raph ! "

Suddenly the sound of wood clashing against metal is heard and the three kraang droids in front raph falls to the ground .  
" Can't touch this ."  
Mikey twirls his nunchuks and placing them back under his arms. He lends Raph a hand to which he gladly takes.  
" Thanks ." Raph says pulling himself off the ground .  
" Any time !" Mikey smiles .

More Kraang droids come and surrounded them . Mikey and Raph backed up shell-to-shell as they both took their weapons out again to fight.

"I'm in!" Donnie crys out excitedly.  
A pink shield appears over the dimensional teleporter then dissolves and dissipates into thin air.  
"The shield's down!" Donnie announced.  
The turtles to regroup back to Donnie as he takes out the cannon blaster and readies it for fire.

"Alright, let's blow this pop stand!" Leo says earning groans from the rest in response.  
Raph grimaced ."Seriously Leo, was that the best you got?"  
"Yeah, even Donnie could do better than that!" Mikey added .  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Donnie says with a sour look.  
"Okay, just, would you please blast the thing already!?" Leo stressed, obviously annoyed.

"Alright, stand back." Donnie places the canon into position.  
Suddenly a blast was shot and knocked the canon right out of Donatello's hand causing him to gasp in surprise.  
Taking a step back Donnie was able to access the gravity of the situation.

The team was surrounded by 20 - 30 droids, maybe even more. Even with the amazing skills in ninjutsu they was clearly outnumbered.  
"There's too many!" Leo states as the group backtracks towards the Dimensional Teleporter's platform.  
" Dudes, now what!?" Mikey asks, eyes darting back and forth between the growing army of Kraang droids.

The situation was definitely not looking to make it even worse, the Kraang once again open fire on them.  
Mikey yelps in surprise and stumbled backwards tripping over the little steps on the platform. He falls onto the Dimensional Teleporter's control panel activating it in the process.  
The piece of advance technology began to hum to life. A light began to shine behind the turtles catching everyone's attention.

" Opps." Mikey says shying away from the light where a Portal began to grow in size.

" The ones known as the turtles have activated that which we call the Dimensional Teleport." One of the Kraang droids announce .  
" Mikey, what did you do!?" Raph practically screamed.  
"Well I obviously turned it on!" Mikey shouted back.  
" The plan which the Kraang has planned is going according to plan."  
" Plan! They had a plan!? " Leo exclaims.

Leo then felt a pull. And that pull became stronger until he felt like he was being sucked into the growing Portal.  
"Guys! Help!" Mikey screamed, clawing at the ground as he was drag in by the force.

Leo reaches out to which Raph latches on to him to keep him grounded. Donnie grabs on as well as they all try to reach and pull Mikey back. But the sucking force was too great and pulled all of them into the Portals grasp.  
Next thing they know ,they see the portal collapse close behind them and now found themselves, Falling~.

-End Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1: Futuristic Drop

**Chapter 1: Futuristic Drop **

"AAaAaaAAAaAAAaaAHH ! "

Four Mutant Turtles scream at the top of their lungs as they fell to their impending Doom to the city that rest below them.

"Leo, Don! DO SOMETHING!" Raph desperately flail his arms around trying to slow the speed of his drop.  
Leonardo quickly responses as they near a Towering Building. Using all the Power in him to uncover his katanas and drive both of them into the nearing Skyscraper's walls.

Leo's body jolts from the sudden stop in his fall, as he tighten his grip on the blades hilt.  
Raph not far behind latches onto Leo's Left leg pulling both them and the swords down an inch.  
Trying to recollect his thoughts Raph looks up to see Donnie and Mikey tumbling through the air at great speeds.  
Acting quick Raph reaches out and grabs Donnie by his belt strap on his shell while Don tries and take a hold of Mikey.  
Only for Him to slip through His Fingers.  
"MIKEY!"  
"WAaAaaAAaaaAAaAH!"  
Mikey's screams quickly fade away as he drops into the Depths of the strange city below

Don's eyes widen in disbelief. As if time was moving. Mikey,... He lost Mikey.

Suddenly there was another jolt , the 3 brothers drop another inch lower. The katana's blades started to bend from the extra weight. The steel creaked loudly as gravity pulled it downward.  
"Guys!" Leo voice frantically, eyes staring at his blades.  
*Snap*  
The sound of metal being broken designated above as the three fell to the streets underneath.

* * *

_( 2003 Ver.)_  
Mikey runs over to the couch in the luxurious living room and jump into it taking the remote in one hand and holding a bucket of buttery pepper popcorn in the other.  
"Kung Fu Master Marathon,here I come!" Mikey shouts enthusiastically as he fist pumps his hand with the remote into the air.  
Mikey began to switch through the channels as Leonardo, Master Splinter and Cody walks in with having being finished with their evening meditation.  
As Mikey surfs the channels for his Marathon, Leo's trained ninja eyes spot something strange in the news.

"Hey Mikey! Stop and go back a bit?" Leo calls out, walking up behind the living room couch.  
"But I'm going to miss the marathon!" Mikey whined.  
"It's only for second." Leo replies.  
Mikey grumpily complied and switch back to the previous channel.  
"Manhattan 4 o'clock News "  
Cody took a seat in the couch next to Mikey as the News reporter talked about Street Trafficking.  
"What's going on, Leo?" Cody ask curiously.

On screen the camera was shooting a shot of Manhattan highways disasterly jammed packed with cars. Some were turned upside down, while others ran right into each other and causing some to tilt over the sides of the road.

"Whoa, what happened there?!" Cody's mouth gaped open, astonished at the disastrous scene.  
The helicopter that carried the camera came up to the end of the highway where the Traffic's damages seem to look worse. At what seems to be the beginning of this disaster; On the road lay three giant turtles wearing multi colored masks.

"WHAT!?" Mikey exclaims before choking up on uneaten popcorn kernels.

This causes the rest of the Guests of the home to come out to see the commotion.  
"What's going on?" Don asks, walking in. He then notice Mikey choking and rushes over to Whack him over the shell. Mike coughs up the kernels and watches it fly across the room.  
"Thanks." Mikey rasps, rubbing at his now sore throat.  
"Don't mention it." Don replies. " Seriously."

"It looks likes some Bozos are dressing up like us and running around town." Rapheal thought out loud.  
"That's not good. The authority would quickly pin this on you guys, and since you're not exactly apart of the system you guys could be in deep trouble!" Cody informs worriedly.  
Ever since the turtles were accidentally brought into this timeline, Cody had been always trying to keep them hidden. Since the Three Peace treaty between alien races and earth, anyone who wasn't human had to be registered into the system. But the thing is, they weren't aliens.

"Then we'll just have to show up make sure there isn't any mix up." Leonardo concludes.

"Be careful my sons." Master Splinter warns."We do not wish to bring more attention to us than that is needed."  
"Hai Sensei." Leo responds, bow respectfully.

"To the Hover Shell!" Mikey heads off running, the others following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for actually reading this next chapter is going to be a little difficult to follow since it's going to join both the turtles there. Here's a list to help Distinguish between them.**  
**Leo- 2012 Leonardo-2003**  
**Raph- 2012 Raphael-2003**  
**Mike-2012 Mikey-2003**  
**Donnie-2012 Donatello/Don- 2003**  
**Let me know if you are okay with this in the comments. Next chapter ;Next Week Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Part of Town

**A/N: This is with things get complicated. To help you distinguish between characters hey is a list.**

Leo- 2012 Ver. Leonardo- 2003 Ver.  
Raph- 2012 Ver. Raphael- 2003 Ver.  
Mikey- 2012 Ver. Mike- 2003 Ver.  
Donnie- 2012 Ver. Donatello/Don- 2003 Ver.

**So far in this chapter you will be seeing Alt. before the 2012 names.  
Hope it's not too complicated. Enjoy! Disclaimer- Don't own anything other than the plot.**

* * *

**TMNT: Double Fast Forward Chapter 2- Strange Part of Town**  
_Part 1_

The three turtles groaned painfully as they picked themselves off the ground. The second fall was shorter so they weren't too injured.  
Leo gets up and looks around, assessing the area around him. Raph and Donnie stands up behind as they took in the sight before them.

"Where the Heck are we?" Raph ask, sounding more confused than a-

A Hover Car suddenly whizzes pass them, honking it's horn angrily startling the turtles.  
They ran to the side of the street to avoid, only to dodge another passing car.  
Leo acts quickly and jumps onto the Hover then back flips to the Hover Truck behind it. He then looks up to the windshield and-

"AaaAAaaaAah!"

"AaaAaAaaaaaa!"

The alien driver screeches in fright causing the Hover Truck to spiral out of control, causing Leo to be flinged out off the hood. The truck crashes to the side of the road as Leo falls back to the ground further away from his brothers.

He tries to get up but suddenly found it even harder to move off the ground. He willed his legs to move so that he could avoid the fast approaching cars heading his way but they felt to heavy. Leo felt himself crumble down under the invisible force.

"Leo!" Donnie and Raph cries out as they rush to Leo's aid but they too fell, succumbing to intangible force.  
"What's hap-pen-ing?" Donnie struggles through strangled breathes. His body collapses to the ground.  
"I can't move." Raph shakingly breathes.  
As they both drop to the ground they hear a mass of angry horns honking and the sound of vehicles colliding into each other.

_"Woooh Woooh Woooh!"_

Police sirens fill the area as they came in from the distance.  
"That doesn't sound good." Leo says as he once again tries and lift his body to escape.  
Police was never a good sign. Especially if you're in places unknown place cause you never know what's going to happen.

One of the Police cars pull up and a golden robot with a green metal baton exited the vehicle.  
"Well, well, well, what's all this then?" It said in a British accent like they never heard before. The turtles look up to the cop that stood above them, as he pat his metal baton in his hand.  
"It looks like you turtles are back to cause more trouble I see." The robotic policeman looks down disapprovingly.

"Don't you know how much paperwork this is going to cause me?"

* * *

_Part 2_

"There they are!" Cody points below to the three imposters.  
"Alright I'm bringing us down." Don informs as he lands the Battle Shell beside the squad of police cars.  
The door to the Battle Shell opens and Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Cody exit. Followed by Donatello after parking the Shell.

The three imposters turn their attention over to see them arrive. Shocked and confused they stared at them.  
"Look officers, we ain't here to cause trouble." Raphael speaks up putting his hands up showing he meant no harm.  
"What's this, the... Turtles?! Then who are they?" The police bot ask, pointing to the floored imposters.  
"Those Constable Biggles, are imposters. We're here to make sure you don't get it confused with us."Cody informs stepping out.

"IMPOSTERS?!"

The one with the red mask glares up at the group clenching his fist and scowling deeply.  
"I don't know what's going on here, but we aren't no imposters!" The red mask turtle growled as he stood up shakily.

"Well, it's clear that you're dressed like them, sooo-"  
"I said we ain't no Imposter! For all I know they could be the fakes." The red masked turtles shouts pointing at the four turtles behind Cody.  
The red clad turtle started to sway side to side before collapsing to the ground.

"Raph!" The blue one calls out.

The purple mask turtle quickly crawl to his brothers side on his hands and knees. Eyes filled with worry as he checked him over.

"Raph?" Mikey exclaims.

The purple mask one sighed in relief. "He's okay. He collapsed because of the thin atmosphere."  
The blue mask turtle also breathes a of relief before looking up at Leonardo.

"Look, we don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we." Leonardo replies.  
Leonardo wasn't to sure, but he thinks he understands what's was going on here.  
"Yes, well someone still has to be considered the cause of this." The Police Chef said.  
"Their with us." Leonardo declares.

"WHAT!"

The group gawked at Leo's decision. But Cody caught on. Leo must have known something.  
"Ahem, I mean, yeah! I'll cover the Highways Damage expenses." Cody stuttered, agreeing with Leonardo.  
The Constable eyes the pair suspiciously before child was of a sincere friend of his after all.  
He swiftly turnabout towards his Patrol cars as he waves his green baton in the air.

"Alright then, less paper work for me." The Constable jumps into the car.  
"But I am going to let you off with a warning."Sticking his head out the window he points his finger at Cody.  
"Stop destroying the city."  
"Ahaha, yeah, right." Cody rubs the back of his neck nervously.  
"Chop Chop Boys, We have Traffic work to do!"  
With that Constable rides off with his squad of policemen close behind.

"Okay Leo, what's the big idea?" Raphael steps forward poking Leonardo in the chest.  
"Huh?" The blue masked respond confusedly.  
"Not you, Him!" Raphael points at his brother in front him.  
"They're not imposters." Leonardo admits as he pushes Raphael's hand away.  
"They're not?" Michelangelo ask, a look of utter confusion on his face.  
"Wait, I think Leo trying to say they're probably our Alternate selves from another Dimension." Don hops in to explain.

"That pretty possible considering what got us here in the first place." Donnie adds.  
"OoooOoh! That makes sense...wait. If they're us from another dimension then where's Alternate Mikey?" Mike questions.

Donnie lowered his head as if in shame.  
"We... Lost him." Alt. Donnie sadly replies.

"WHAT!? You lost me- him!" Mikey excliams.

"What happened?" Don ask.  
"When we fell through the portal here I wasn't able to catch him in time." Donnie squeezes his hands tight into a fist. He wasn't even able to catch his only little brother.  
"Then we'll help find him." Leonardo says.

"Woah, I still can't wrap my mind around the fact they're actually Alternate Dimensions of you guys."Cody confess.  
"Trust me kid, you'll get use to it." Raphael pats Cody's back.  
Alt. Leo and Donnie began to cough, holding their throat as they struggle for air.  
"It's …. get-ing… Harder to *GASP* Breathe!" Alt. Donnie coughs again only harder.

"They need Breathers! The atmosphere is too harsh on them." Donatello says as he helps Alt. Donnie up.  
"But we didn't bring any Breathers!" Cody replies as he runs over to Don to help with Alt. Donnie.  
"Then we go back and get them some." Leonardo picks up his Alternate self and walks him over to the Battle Shell.  
Mikey and Raph picks up the unconscious Alternate Raphael and carries him aswell following the others.  
"But Mikey's still-" raspes before coughing again.  
"You won't be able to find your Mikey if you can't even move your body." Leonardo scolds his Alt. self as he laid him down on the back seats of the Hover Shell.

"That's something you don't see everyday! Leo's scolding himself." Mikey chuckles.  
While seating their Alternate selves down, Cody started up the Hover Shell.  
"Autopilot engage. Destination: O'neil Tech." Cody Commands the vehicle.

"O'Neil Tech?" Alt. Donnie murmurs.  
"Yeah, Cody here is heir to the O'neil Tech Industries. He's also the Great Grandson of April and Casey." Mikey informs.

"WHAT!?"

Alt. Donnie suddenly shouts quickly sitting up straight from his slouched position on the floor, startling the others.  
Alt. Leo starts chuckling to himself, smiling at his brother, much to the groups confusion.  
"Wait till Raph wakes up and hears this." Alt. Leo shakes his head his smile growing wider.  
"I don't get it. What's so funny about that?" Mikey asks.

"Nothing, just a little inside joke." Alt. Leo replies, eyes never leaving the shocked look on Donnie's face.

* * *

_Part 2_

Once they reached the docks of the O'Neil Tech Industry the Group helped the alternate dimension turtles in to the labs.

"Here we go. These are the extra breathers I had just in case you guys had a faulty ones." Cody says, taking up a few pieces of chest plates and places them on each turtle.

Once the Breathers were activated, Alt. Leo and Donnie took in a deep breathe, finding it a whole lot easier to breathe.

"Thank you." Alt Leo replies but tries to move but still found it to hard too.  
"It's still too hard to move." He states sitting back down on the bench.  
"That's because you still need Graviton Stabilizes to help you adjust to the atmospheric changes." Donatello informs as he brings out what seems to be skin tight arm and leg warmers.  
Once the gears were fitted the turtles were able to freely move around without too much stress on their bodies.

All was going well till Alt . Raph began to regain consciousness  
"Huh, wha?" He mumbles as he came too.  
He suddenly jumps up aware of his new surroundings.  
"Huh? Where am I?" He asks frantically.  
He then notices the group of turtles he had confronted earlier and remembered.

"YOU!" HE shouted angrily

He stands up and and went into a fighting stance ready to fight.  
"Wait, Raph!" Leo calls out trying to stop his rampaging brother.  
"They're not here to hurt us , they're friendly!" he shouts at him trying to came Raph down .

"What?" Raph ask now confused on the situation.  
"But they- "

"They thought we were doppelgangers but actually there our alternate counterparts." Alt. Donnie informs his brother.  
"We are in an alternate dimension of our world!" He states with a bit of excitement.  
"Alternate ... dimension?!" Raph repeats trying to come to terms from what he had heard.  
"Wait they're us!?" Raph shouts now understanding "But they look nothing like us!"  
"Yet, they do have some similarities." replies.  
"Do guys have a Master Splinter as well?" Alt. Leo ask curiously.

"Yes, yes they do."

Stepping into the room Master Splinter solemnly looks at his alternate dimensional sons.  
"Master… Splinter?!" Leo eyes widen as stares at the Rat master.  
"Wow you look...uh."  
"Shorter." Raph blunty states.

"What exactly is going on here my sons." Master Splinters asks while standing in front of them staring at the Alternate turtles before him.  
"Well Master Splinter, we have another set of alternate selves in out mitts." Donatello informs .  
Splinter quirks an eyebrow. "Again?"  
"Again." Don replies .  
"What do you mean Again?" Alt. Raph ask.

"Well this isn't exactly the first time we had other us's come into our dimension." Leo responses.  
"Yeah, we had to fight two Shredders who were trying to destroy all of the multiverse but lucky we were able to stop him before that happen." Mikey explains.  
"You faced TWO Shredders!" Raph exclaims in shock.  
"Wait, there's also a Shredder here!?" Alt. Leo asks worriedly.  
"Well yeah but not really, well, you see where actually in year 2105."  
"Pretty much our future!" Donatello adds.

"YEAR 2105?!" The alt.'s screamed.

"We're in the future!?" Alt. Don exclaims with surprise .

"Now that you mention it that explains the floating cars and weird aliens."  
"Yeah what else could." Raphael mumble under his breathe.  
"But if we're in the future of an alternate dimension, then how are you guys even here?" Alt. Don asked.  
"You're not really over 100 years old are you?"  
"What no!" Mikey says waving his hands disapprovingly.  
"They kinda, uh, time traveled here." Cody confirmed as he scratched the back of his head.  
"It was an accident I assure you! " Master splinter adds smiling at Cody.

"But why are we in your future?" Alt. Don inquires.  
"Good question. Maybe because in your dimension your time line runs- " Donatello was cut of by Alt. Raph slapping his hands over Don's mouth.  
"I'd like to stay a Chit chat but if you haven't noticed we have a missing brother ta' find!" Alt. Raph reminds as he waves his hands over to his two present brothers.

"R-right!" Don stuttered.

"But how are we going to find him in a city we've never been in before?" Alt. Leo ask walking over to the giant windows overlooking the strange new streets below. Leo was still having a hard time processing this. It was all happening so fast. Being in another dimension let alone the distant future. All while losing his little brother.  
"I mean he could be anywhere!"Alt. Leo looks back, his face clearly sadden by the overwhelming situation.  
"Do not worry. I am sure he is okay." Master Splinter says reassuringly, placing a hand on Alt. Leo's shoulder.

"Thanks Sensei. " Alt. Leo smiled.

"If there was some way to track him then..." Donatello scratches his head in thought.  
"Wait! I have an idea!" Alt. Donnie exclaims.  
Reaching into his belt he pulls out his T-phone and began to search it .  
"I had install trackers in our T-phones. We can track him down through getting his radio signals!" Alt. Donnie eyes furrowed down in determination as he tries to find a signal.

"But there is no such thing as Radio Signals in this time." Cody informs.

"Yeah, but if you use the wrist communicator as a router you could boost your signal search and find him!" Donatello suggest.  
"That just might work!" Alt. Donnie agreed.  
While they worked on the wrist communicator Alt. Raph walked out the room. Raphael notice him leave and followed him out.

"Hey, where you goin'?"  
"Where do you think? I'm going to look for Mikey, My brother, and don't think you can stop me." Alt. Raph snidely replied.

"Who says I was gonna stop ya?"

Raph turns around to look at his other self.

"If you're going then I'm coming with." Raphael says.

Raph quirks an eyebrow."Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"He's technically my brother too!"

Alt. Raph smirks at his response.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going."  
Raphael and Raph heads of on their own search for Mikey, leaving the others behind.

* * *

**A/N: Uhoh! Raph and Rapheal has Left the building! Leo's gonna me so mad!  
Leave a comment if you were able to understand who was who in this chapter. Will help to improve in later chapters.  
**


	4. Another Author Note but with Comics

You can read it here

post/70824699362/this-is-what-i-made-so-far-my-brother-is-being-a

Not on deviant art yet. Will be posted soon

Cover isn't done yet either. Sorry I haven't updated the story yet. I've been trying to create this comic for the story at the same time. Its my new year resolution and I wanna make sure I get it done. Since it christymad break I maybe able to updated easier!


	5. Chapter 3: Captured

TMNT: Double Fast Forward

Chapter 3: Captured

"UuUuUugh."

Mikey grabs his head and rubs it as he strains to get back up.  
"What happened?"  
Mikey looks around to find himself in an alleyway of New York City.  
"Uh oh, I'm up top side!" Mikey whispered loudly.  
Mikey forces himself to get up, run and hide behind a dumpster in the alley.  
As he hides a person wearing a glowing cloak phases through one of the walls and spots him.

"Well, what do we have here? " The cloaked man says out loud as he approaches the dumpster.  
Mikey presses his body harder to the back of the dumpster trying to stay out of sight. He could hear the footsteps of the unknown person get closer with each step.  
His head suddenly appears around the corner earning a surprised gasp from Mikey.

"What's this, a turtle?" The man smiled creepily as his inch closer.  
"Stay away!" Mikey says but his words stumbled out to quickly.

"You must be new here." The figure states as he crouches to Mikey's eye level.  
Mikey backs away trying to run. But his body would not let him. Half do to fear and the other being his body felt too heavy to move.  
"I'd make a lot of money of you. I didn't catch you turtles before but I have you now!" The man said, grin grew wider.  
Which confused Mikey since he never meets the guy before.

The mysterious man reaches in to his cloak and pulls out a weird machine and activates it, causing what seems to be a string of electricity flowing through it.

"AaAaAAH, Stay back! " Mikey yells backing away farther .  
But there was no stopping it. The turtle scream in agonizing pain as he was electrocuted with the taser. Muscles convulse painfully, tensing and paralyzing him.  
The cloaked figure then quickly snatches Mikey by the feet and started to drag him away.  
"You've grown a bit bigger since the last time I saw you!" The man commented.  
"Don't call me Fat!" Mikey shouts defensively, breathing hard short breathes. "And I think I would remember a creepy guy in glowing hood- now if you were a mutated 8 foot tall dogman ninja master, it would be different."

Mikey tries to kick away the man's hands of him but their grip only grew tighter on his legs.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away again. You're coming with me"  
The cloaked man drags Mikey way farther into the dim shadowed alley way. As they turn the corner Mikey saw a truck van come into view with aliens of different of species chained up and sickly looking , their eyes so full of despair and fear .  
One thing came to Mikey's mind.

"Slave Trade"

"Help!" Mikey screamed loudly but it was too late. The kidnapper already throws him into the truck vans back and locked him in.  
Mikey tried banging on the invisible force field that kept him in but it was useless.  
Mikey suddenly found it hard to breathe, as if his body was having a hard time getting the air it needed.

"And just because you were being so difficult you can forget about getting a Breather Plate!" The menacing kidnapper cackled while shaking a Chest plate in front of Mikey's face.  
That chest plate was the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness from the thin atmosphere.

"It's done!"

Donnie and Donatello raise the new device in the air for all to see. It looked like a wrist band with the outer cover of the shell cell attached to it and a screen with a pre-map of the city.  
"Now all we have to do is find a Radio Beacon to work through." Donnie states as he looks back at the new device!

"The O'Neil Tech Building has its own tower signal!" Cody explains "Let me enter code!" Cody offered as he walks over to the purple masked turtles.

"The technology here is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! It's just as high tech as the Kranng's! " Donnie states as his watch Cody enter in the code.  
"What the shell is a Kranng?" Mikey ask, crossing his arms.

"Well, they're an alien race from another dimension. They tried to mutate the humans and take over the world. " Donnie explains

The Group just blinks in response, still not understanding what he meant.  
"You know, Pink squish brains with tentacles? " Leo chimes in try to help them understand.  
"Wait are you talking about the Ultrom?! " Mikey ask

"The Ul – What now?!"

"What you just describe to us sounds like the Ultromiums!" Donatello informs

"Yeah, but the Ultromums are a peace loving society." Leonardo states matter of fact."Yet they're an enemy in your world."

"Well, not all dimensions are similar – "

Both Donatello's stop talking when they notice they were synchronizes.  
"Whoa!" They voiced together

"Haha, that's so cool!" Mikey exclaims as he bounce up in excitement.  
"I guess not everything is so different after all! " Cody adds clearly amused.  
"It was just a coincidence." They state together harmoniously, which cause them to laugh.  
As the purple masked turtles activate the device Michelangelo began to think.

"It needs a name." Michelangelo states out loud.

"Huh?" Both Leo's said together.  
"It happened again!" Cody laughed.  
"It needs a name." Michelangelo repeats. "How about … THE MIKE-TRACKER 2000!"  
"But it's the first one. " Donatello replies.  
"It's just a Title, Dude. " Mikey grins.

"I got a signal!" Donnie shouted.

Donatello looks back at the MIKE-TRACKER 2000 so see where the signal was coming from.  
"It looks like it coming from down town, west side." Donatello informs.  
"Good, then let's go!" Both Leonardo's states together.  
They stared at each other for a second before falling in to a fit of laughter.  
While all this transpires, Mikey notice something was off.

"That's weird. It's not like Raph to keep quite like this." He thought as looks around the room only to find that both Raphael and his Alternate Self were missing...

"Uh, Guys! Where's Raph…and Raph?" Mikey questions causing the rest to look around as well.

"They must have left to find Mikey on their own." Donnie said.

"Are they crazy!? They have no idea where he might be, no leads. " Leo frowned angrily.

"Well, He's also with Raphael so he's not alone. But you're right, cause our Raph's not that familiar with the city yet." Leonardo agreed grimly.

"Let's find Mikey first then the Hot – heads. Michelangelo could be in trouble."  
With that the group headed out only to be stop by a giant robot holding a flaming blow torch.  
"What's all this!? " The Robot cried out in surprise dropping thee blow torch in the process.  
Leo and Donnie took a fighting stance quickly but then noticed no one else was doing so. Which most likely meant the Robot must not be an enemy.

"Wait, Surling!" Cody called "I'd like you to meet the guys Alternate Dimension counterparts." Cody says as he waves his hands over to Leo and Donnie.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Surling. He's my caretaker and butler."

"Master Cody, More Turtles!? " The robot, Sterling whined as he picked back up the fallen blow torch.

"It's…Nice to meet you too Surling." Leo greets.

"Trust me the pleasures all mine." Sterling remarked sarcastically.

_Rude much?_

"Uh, Surling isn't really fond of us to say." Donatello whispers over to the turtles.  
"Well that definitely explains a lot." Donnie whispers back.

"Sir, I've finished repairing the door to the Virtual Dojo." Surling informs.  
"Good, thank you Surling." Cody gratefully replies "And I think we're going to need more guest rooms. Could you please prepare four more? "  
"Four? " Sterling questions looking back over the turtles. "But I only see two extra turtles present."

"That's because the rest of them is out somewhere in the city and we were just going to find them." Cody fills in.

"Oh no Master Cody, You have a meeting coming up schedule with Mayor today. You can't go running off into the city who knows where." Sterling scolded.

"But I – "

"No Buts, And I sure you haven't finished writing your speech."

Surling ushered Cody down the hall towards the direction of his room.

"But, Sterling I – "

"Now Cody I don't want to hear a peep from you till you finish your speech and that's that."Sterling instructed sternly.  
Cody grumbles as he walks off to his room.

"Wow!" Leo mumble under his breathes he watch the scene unfold before him. He was definitely Cody's Caretaker.  
"Come on let's go. Cody's going to be a bit busy." Leo ordered.  
The group made their way to the Hover Shell and set its destination to downtown.  
"Hold on Mikey, we're coming." Leo says determinedly as the Hover Shell pulls forward.

End Chapter 3


	6. Chapter 4: Tracking Mikey

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to Post this but I have gone through hell trying to edit this thing so that it is formatted well enough to be Uploaded.**

**Here's the list so that you remember who's who.**

Leo- 2012 Ver. Leonardo- 2003 Ver.  
Raph- 2012 Ver. Raphael- 2003 Ver.  
Mikey- 2012 Ver. Mike- 2003 Ver.  
Donnie- 2012 Ver. Donatello/Don- 2003 Ver.

**Shorter name are 2012 and longer names are 2003. Disclaimer- Don't own anything other than the plot.**

* * *

Raph and Raphael search the New City streets, looking everywhere for the lost Mikey.

The city was so strange to Raph. There was flying cars and brighter and taller buildings holding weird businesses he had never seen before. Not to mention the many aliens of many kinds walking around everywhere. It was almost like they weren't in New York anymore, but it was more like they were on another planet.

"The city looks soo… Different." Raph states as they walked along the crowded side-walks.

"Yeah, a lot has change in the future here." Raphael replies.

In only just a hundred years, Earth had an increase in Technological Knowledge allowing others species to come live on their planet and creating a Multi-species Society.

"Let's go back to the place we found you guys. Maybe we can find some clues there." Raphael suggests. Raph nods his head agreeing.

They both left the crowded City Square to the higher levels above where the trafficking of cars flowed smoothly. Though there was no sidewalk to help stay out of the road, it was at least wide enough for them to not be in the way of the trail of flying cars.

"Wait a second; wasn't this area filled with crashed cars not too long ago?" Raph asked, confused, looking around the cleared streets. The pavement and concrete of the area was repaired and looked as if nothing had ever even happened there.

"Police does a great job at cleaning up messes." Raphael says.

"You don't say." Raph adds, turning back to look ahead. He had to focus; his little brother was still out here somewhere.

"Okay, so you guys said you fell out of the sky. But where exactly?" Raphael looks to Raph who in turn looked up to sky.

The tall skyscrapers loomed over as he looked up. He remembered that it wasn't a long drop, but where DID they fall from? Then something caught his eyes.

"There!" Raph exclaims, pointing upward to a building.

On that building, he saw two small blades sticking out of its towering walls.

"I remember Leo used his katanas to stop our fall but they broke under our weight." Raph explains. The fact that they weren't able to grab Mikey in time as they fell meant he could have fallen somewhere else.

"It's possible he could have fallen through to the lower levels of the city." Raphael offered an idea.

With this new clue they made their way back down to bottom of the city.

"What's up with the city having "Levels" anyway?" Raph asked as they ran.

"I asked the same thing!"

By the time they reach the lower level, they were both panting from running so hard downward. Raph bends over with his hands on his knees as they both stop to catch their breath before looking back up to access the new area.

"Whoa!" Raph says mouth now gaping open. "Down here looks just like Ol' New York!" There were dirty streets, alleys, and small shops with newspaper stands about every corner. Raph smiles a little at seeing how here wasn't totally different from back at home.

"Yeah, they build the Future city above the Ol' New York!" Raphael informed his double. There were fewer aliens down here than up above, but it would only help made their search easier.

As they continue, they looked about the streets and the alley ways for Mikey. He had to be around here somewhere. Raphael even asked someone if they saw a giant turtle fall from the sky, even though it was pretty much going against being the "Stay in shadow and out of detection" ninja he was.

"We can't find him anywhere!" Raphael growls, kicking a can in frustration."He shouldn't be too far from here anyways!"

"Yeah, we should have found him by now." Raph adds with a frown.

Suddenly a Hover Van comes skidding around the corners of the street and zooming down, splashing dirty water on both of them as it pass. "Ah! Yuck!" Raph yelps, quickly wiping away the nasty water from his face. "Stupid Driver." Raphael shakes the water off before looking up at the retreating Van.

When Raph and Raphael saw the back of the van they caught a glimpse inside, to see a familiar green skin and orange band face.

"MIKEY" The both shouted at the same time.

They try to catch the fleeting van but it was too far ahead and got away.

"Damn it! They got Mikey."

"How are we gonna catch them!?"

* * *

"You see anything?"

Donnie and Leo look through the window search for anything that could look like their brother.

"No not yet." Donnie replies.

Donatello continues to drive the Hover Shell following the signals that he was receiving through the Mike Tracker 2000. As they drive towards downtown Mike spotted something strange.

"Hey I think I found it!" Mike announced pointing through the window.

Leo and Donnie moves over to Mike's side and looked through the window to where he was pointing.

There on the building were Leo's broken katana blades, sticking out of the wall like a sore thumb.

"Hey Donatello, Think you can stop over there for a bit?" Leo asks.

"Sure thing." Donatello answers. He swiftly steers the Hover Shell over to the Building.

Stopping by the blades the Hover Shell's door slide up, open, and Leo reaches out to pull the blades. He tugged at it but it didn't seem to bug.

"Uh guys a little helps here?"

Leonardo, Mike, and Donnie go over to Leo and help him pull out the blades that were wedge into the building.

"We pull on three." Leo instructs.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

Everyone pulls on each other straining to get the blades out.

"Geez it's really stuck in there!" Mike grunts as he tries to pull even harder. Suddenly the broken katanas blades gave in causing the four to fly to the other side of the Hover shell. Hitting against the walls.

"Ow." Mike groans as he sat back up on the floor rubbing his head.

Leo looked in his hands and saw that the katana blades were broken terribly. "Are you sure it can be fixed?" Leo ask turning to Leonardo. Leonardo took the blades out of Leo's hand to look at them himself. "Their Damaged pretty badly, but I'm sure a little blacksmithing can fix that." Leonardo says.

Leo sighs in relief that his swords would be okay.

With that Donatello closed the Hover Shells door to continue looking for the lost Mikey. As they continued their search they ended up hovering over the lower levels of the city, scanning over it for any giant turtles in an orange mask.

What they didn't expect to find was two red masked turtles instead.

"Hey look, there's Raph!" Donatello points out.

"And Raph!" Mike adds.

Donatello quickly lowers the Hover Shell to the streets below, manevering it so that it would land next to the red claded turtles. As soon as the door opens Raph and Raphael jumps in.

"Donnie step on it!" Raphael shouts to his brother in the driver seat.

"Woah woah woah, hold on." Leonardo butts in. "You can't just jump in here giving orders like that."

"What were you guys thinking, running off like that in the city!?" Leo jumps in clearly just as mad as Leonardo.

"Look Leo I'd love to argue with you now but we gotta catch that van! It's got Mikey."

"What!?" Everyone exclaims.

"Step on it Donnie!" Raphael Yells.

Donatello mashes the gas pedal causing everyone to fall over from the sudden acceleration.

"Which way did you see it go?" Donatello ask, not taking his eyes off from the road.

"We saw it take a left down this street." Raph answers.

Donnie moves over to take a look at the MIKE TRACKER 2000 and saw it was blinking even faster and also moving. Mikey was definitely in this area and was on the move fast.

"Don't think your off the hook yet." Leo says glaring angrily at Raph but Raph just rolls his eyes in response.

Right now getting Mikey back was top priority.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to comment if you find anything weird or or off to you.**


End file.
